


AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: I have something major to reveal to you all.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Amber/Andi Mack, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Iris/Kaitlin (Andi Mack), Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky, Leo (Andi Mack)/Other(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn, Walker Brodsky/Libby
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to do this to you all, but it had to be done. My mind is made up. Please don't try to persuade me otherwise. It's a waste of time and won't work. 
> 
> Thankyou for understanding xoxo

I'll get straight to it. I'm leaving AO3. My works will still be visible on here, I'm just permanently logging out of this account. It's to focus on my A Levels, a form of education that a lot of students take on between the ages of 16 to 18, and they're what get you into university essentially. This will be a distraction; I won't have time for it anymore, I'm sorry to say. I'm also working on an original book, and some poetry, too, and I can't balance that alongside my education, maintaining a healthy lifestyle (ie exercising regularly, etc.), having a social and family life, participating in clubs, reading and looking after my mental health. It's too much. 

My time on here has been incredible. My writing and I have both improved over time and it has progressed with me. I'm not perfect, barely even close to talented, but writing is my passion, at the end of the day, and I am willing to pursue it. In fact, creating this account after spending a long time on a writing hiatus is what made me fall back in love with writing in the first place. I will forever be grateful for the connections made on here and the joy I have brought to people through my content creating. If ever in doubt, just remember that this is not personal, and I love you all.

We were here, sharing a connection over our favourite musical or TV show or characters whatever it may be you and I have in common. And, my dear reader, that's what matters. I hope you all go on to be happy and successful in your lives. I'm incredibly grateful for all of your support, it means the world to me and I can't thank each and every one of you enough, really. As cliché this sounds, I'm so grateful that I was able to embark on this writing journey, the highs and the lows, the bad writing to the mediocre stuff to the pieces of work which I'm legitimately proud of, and that you were able to do so with me. Never forget this: I'm with you all the way. 

All the way. 

Signing off,  
Lydia ❤


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an important chapter update for you all to read!!!

I'll cut to the chase straight away-basically, although my A Levels are a lot of work, I should still take time out to write because it's my passion and I miss it. A lot. I can't guarantee that I'll finish off pre-existing series (with the exception of Boys Will Be Boys), but I MIGHT be uploading the occasional (albeit short) one shot on here if I can. 

Thanks everyone for your constant support, I seriously appreciate it.

Lydia xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still put out Chapter 3 of BWBB (Boys Will Be Boys) this weekend, but that's as far as it goes unfortunately. I'm sorry to do this but I love you and I'm with you every step of the way. 
> 
> All the way.


End file.
